Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime is an Autobot from the Prime continuity of transformers, originating from the War for Cybertron video game. The RPer has had this character since July 2010, and is the first to have this specific Optimus. Background At one time, Optimus Prime was just Optimus, a lowly archivist working under Alpha Trion. Like others he worked with, he was working under the oppressive caste system set up by Zeta Prime. One day, however, Optimus stumbled upon datatracks from a gladiator named "Megatron". Asking Alpha permission to investigate further, Optimus eventually gained an audience with the charismatic gladiator, and even somewhat of a friendship. Eventually the two agreed to bring their concerns to the High Council. Eventually, after cycles of debate and impressive speeches by Optimus and Megatron, the High Council came to a shocking (though Alpha Trion, knowing Optimus' true destiny, convinced them) decision- Optimus would become the Last Prime. Shocked, Optimus instantly shot down the promotion to Prime, but Megatron accused him of being corrupt and falling into the trappings of power, and proceeded to use his fusion cannon to tear one of the High Council memebers, Halogen, in two with a single shot. Leaving without another word, the Elite Guard prepared to follow, but Optimus ordered them to stand down and left sadly afterwards. The civil war between the two factions lasted for millions of stellar cycles, with Optimus simply trying to protect his home while Zeta Prime lead the Autobots. Eventually, Megatron got his hands on Dark Energon and nearly won the war for the Deceptions. With Zeta dead, Omega Supreme fallen,and the core of Cybertron infected with Dark Energon, Optimus had little choice but to take up "temporary" command. With a small force consisting of Bumblebee and his right hand man, Ratchet, Optimus lead an attack on the Decagon to regain control of the tower and communications with other Autobots. Thankfully, Ironhide was there to help as well, with his right hand man, Warpath, and an army to counter Starscream's. Eventually, the trio of Autobots reached the top of the Decagon, and battled with Starscream. Eventually, Optimus finished off Starscream with his axe, and reactivated the Decagon and received a message from Zeta- he was still alive, but in Kaon! Ratchet and Optimus debated over going to save him for a bit- both recognizing that it was a trap, but Optimus' felt like the risk was worth it to have Zeta back. Reaching Kaon, Optimus, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee let themselves be taken prisoner by the Decepticons as part of a plan to rescue Zeta, and were taken to an execution chamber. Fortunately, Air Raid appearing and taking out the executioners was also part of the plan, and the trio of Autobots escaped deeper into the prison. Eventually, Optimus and Megatron met face to face...sort of. While Megatron sent waves of minions at the three Autobots, the two brought up their past histories together- Optimus accused Megatron of doing all of this because Optimus was promoted to Prime, and Megatron dismissed it as "doing as what was best for Cybertron" Eventually, Megatron gave Optimus a choice- take his Autobots and leave Cybertron forever, or stay and die. Optimus essentially told Megatron to shove it, saying "We will stay. We will fight. And we will win" Megatron didn't like this very much, and teleported the trio of Autobots into a cell, disarming them of their projectile weapons (again), and all seemed to be lost. Until Optimus revealed his ability to charge up his axe, and proceeded to tear a hole in their cell. After telling his Autobot prisoners that they would free them, Optimus and his two soldiers fought through more waves of Decepticons, freed Air Raid, and eventually, the other Autobot prisoners. However, Optimus and Air Raid realized that Zeta was deeper into the prison, so Optimus, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee stayed behind to free him, while Air Raid escorted the other prisoners back to Iacon. After going deeper into the prison, Optimus and crew eventually reached Zeta Prime...and Soundwave's lab. After fighting off Soundwave and his Mini Con cassettes, Soundwave attempted to finish off Zeta with his assault rifle. Fortunately, Optimus took the hit for him, and Soundwave fled. Unfortunately, Zeta Prime's spark was extinguished only moments later, leaving Optimus to carry his body back to Iacon, and the High Council chambers. There, the High Council attempted to convince him yet again to be a Prime, as per his destiny. At first, Optimus denied the title again, but after some more prodding from the Council, Optimus eventually relented, and became Optimus Prime. His first mission as Prime was to free the Core of Cybertron from the Dark Energon infection Megatron inflicted upon it. Gathering a small force consisting of himself, Ironhide, and Warpath, Optimus made his way to Omega Supreme's prison cell. Knowing they needed to free Omega to open the gate to the core, Optimus and crew set out to free him from his bonds. However, Omega Supreme proved to be too weak to even open the gate, so Optimus called in his right hand bot Ratchet to fix him up. After fighting off waves of Decepticon troops, Omega Supreme was functional again- and proved it by taking out a Tank the trio of Autobots were fighting with no effort at all, and then opened the gate. Afterwards, Optimus and crew left behind Ratchet and Omega Supreme, and made their way through the innards of cybertron, fighting off a giant corrupted space slug and waves of decepticon troopers alongside a trio of turret equipped space slugs. Eventually, the trio made it to the very core of Cybertron and took out the corrupted slug for good. However, as Optimus found out from the Core, it was too late- Dark Energon had done damage to it's spark, and it would take millions of stellar cycles to free itself of the infection- during which Cybertron would be uninhabitable. However, the Core gave Optimus Prime a piece of it's essence- the Matrix of Leadership. After receiving the talismen, Optimus made his way to the surface of Cybertron, and made the solemn announcement that all Autobots would have to evacuate Cybertron, effective immediately. Unfortunately, Megatron had a giant space laser, and proceeded to blast the transports out of the sky. Wasting no time, Optimus ordered Silverbolt to take a fleet of his Aerialbots to the Station to take it offline. Unfortunately, after they disabled the station (and saved Optimus in the process) it showed it's true colors- the monsterous transformer, Trypticon. Optimus, taking along Bumblebee and Ironhide, went to investigate the titantic Decepticon's crash site, and it proved to be alive and well. And after a long, hard, battle, Optimus charged up his axe one last time, and sent Trypticon falling into a vat of raw energon, presumeably destroying him. After this, the transports carrying his Autobot brothers left, and soon after, so did the Ark, an airship commissioned to carry Optimus and the rest of his men throughout the stars. Involvement Unfortunately, thanks to a transwarp accident, the Ark crashed on a barren moon, and sent stasis pods carrying the Autobots on board throughout the strange new universe. Optimus, Ironhide, and Bumblebee's pods landed in a section of the moon that would one day become Tower's Gate, and awoke 50 stellar cycles after crashing there. Wandering around the odd moonscape, Optimus heard many conversations of sentient species above them, including someone bringing up an odd term- "zombies". Keeping this on the backprocessor, Optimus eventually was caught off guard by a small human girl. Listening to her talk about some sort of faction, Optimus decided to follow her. After gaining some information from some timid members of the faction (apparently called the Forgotten Hunters) Optimus and crew made their way to the moon's surface, where the trio split up- Bumblebee headed to a Mall on the moon, and met up with a human boy named Roxas and some of his friends, Ironhide headed to the Tower Ruins to investigate just what went on there, and Optimus headed to the Lunar Flotilla, where he met two other robots, one named Metal Sonic, and the other named Rock, or Mega Man. After a small discussion between the trio of robots, Optimus got a call from Ironhide saying that he had found Ratchet, and picked up a signal from an island caled DK Island. Asking a shuttle driver for a ride, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ironhide headed to the island, while Ratchet stayed behind to investigate the areas on the moon. Little would the trio of autobots know, however, that they would be finding an autobot with power that rivaled Megatron's (before Dark Energon) and Optimus- ME GRIMLOCK! They also found his best friend, Swoop. After traveling to DK Island, Optimus and crew got a distress signal from one of the ships in the flotilla- someone called Darth Phobos was attacking residents of a ship in the flotilla. Fortunately, thanks to working with Micheal Wilson, the group repelled Phobos and her cult, and a mysterious being named Sigma. Phobos managed to use some of the humans as a distraction to escape. Shaking it off, Optimus helped Micheal finish off Sigma and take him to jail. And then Optimus got a duo of Autobot signals- a massive one on the moon, and a smaller one somewhere in the Tower Ruins. Splitting up, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Grimlock headed into Tower Ruins, and Optimus and Ironhide rolled out to the Sea of Moondust. And in the Sea of Moondust, after riding for hours, Optimus and Ironhide found the Ark, the very ship they rode from a dying Cybertron...and Starscream, the treacherous Decepticon Seeker. After a fierce battle, Optimus and Ironhide fought off the Decepticon, but Ironhide ended up in stasis lock and Optimus wasn't much better off. Entering the Ark, Optimus contacted the rest of the Autobots under his command- they had found their home. The weight of the fact that Starscream was here in the multiverse, however, made Optimus leave the Ark to think to himself out on the moondust. He wasn't alone, however- a (seemingly) normal young woman named Amatersu had found him as well. After settling down in the Ark and scanning more suitable alt forms for this multiverse, Optimus and crew decided to help rebuild the tower of twilight from the damage caused by the infected invasion, as well as patrolling the Lunar Flotilla and the Tower to try and help lower crime. During these exploits, Optimus and crew met up with new people such as Hawke and his men, two of Metal Sonic's lackies, and a few others. During one of these patrols however, Optimus ran into someone who seemingly knew him- but only mixed him up for a similar robotic being. Fortunatly for this new person, Guy Shisioh, Ratchet had some information on a robot similar to his friend lurking around Traverse Town. Noting the boy's heroic qualities, Optimus finished up his patrol, and then went to meet with a leader of one of the heroic factions, Tails, to propose an alliance between Autobot and Valorian. The two agreed on an alliance, with the Autobots supplying Cybertronian tech to Tails and co in exchange for helping them get the Ark flying again, as Optimus and co lacked the resources to do so on their own. Afterwards, Ironhide made a trip to the coliseum, and met a young woman named Nanoha Takamachi. After a brief yet fierce battle, Ironhide fell. The veteran contacted Optimus however, as she showed much promise to be part of an idea Optimus had- an idea of a faction, featuring both Cybertronian and other multiversal species, who wished to try and keep the peace in the multiverse. However, after this, Ratchet had noticed reports of a larger, purplish robot that had attacked a Shy Guy stronghold, and had recovered a rather oversized cassette. This was all Optimus needed to try and track down this robot, who indeed turned out to be Soundwave. After tracking him down in the Bastion of Darkness, the former villans HQ, the two battled. Even with fighting alongside Laserbeak, it was clear the Prime had the upper hand over the communications officer. Soundwave, realizing this, stunned him with a blow to the back of his head and rode off. Optimus considered giving chase, but decided that revenge for the atrocities performed in Kaon Prison could wait another day. Optimus made it back to the Ark in time to get a distress call from Nanoha- a brawl had broken out after a tournament organized by a select few individuals. Optimus took Ratchet and Ironhide with him to try and break it up...but by the time they bridged their way in, the brawl had broken up. A young man (originally thought to be a woman by Ratchet) tried to slice the neck of the organizer, Shizuru. Optimus attempted to bat Jin away with a swing of his leg, but he simply rolled under and walked away steaming. Optimus and co gathered up the remaining people not involved with the organizer, and bridged them back to the Ark to sort the mess out. Ratchet proceeded to insult Ailyth for snarking at him once because of his personality. Afterwards, Optimus went directly to the Valorians, as the person who had died in the brawl, Roll, had a relative there- two in fact. He discussed details of the brawl and the tourney with Cream, who was Tails' assistant. Optimus also informed Rock personally of his sister's demise, and shook his head sadly as he stormed out of the room, wishing that he wouldn't take this the wrong way. Sometime after these events, Teletraan I reported a pair of signatures- a huge vein of energon lurking in the Madshroom Kingdom, as well as a neutral Cybertronian signal. It was something Optimus thought as strange, as he had figured all cybertronians had either joined sides or got slaughtered by the Decepticons. Eventually, they ran into a different being, called Blitz, who lead him to the mine with said vein of Energon. As they entered through, the entrance caved in behind them. Ironhide assumed it was a trap, and Optimus simply remarked that they would deal with it after recovering the energon. Working their way towards the energon, they fought off a few interesting creatures, a horde of goblins they fairly easily dispatched, and Balrog, whom Grimlock finished with a thermo sword through the skull. Eventually, they reached the energon, and Ratchet discovered the Cybertronian hiding behind one of the bigger crystals- Ravage, an odd mirror cassette who was completely terrified when Ratchet found him. Eventually, thanks to Optimus, the two sorted it out, and the group made their way to the surface to finish some business. After defeating Blitz and freeing the brainwashed Shy Guy tribal villagers, the group headed back home. They headed back to the Ark, where Ratchet discovered a very curious piece of information. He discovered some information on Daybreak Break that suggested someone in the multiverse had purified it's heart- which in Ratchet's mind, translated to Core- and informed Optimus of this. Speeding off to investigate, Ratchet stumbled upon Ventus and an odd girl named Eve, who had gotten dumped in the multiverse there. After transporting her to Ventus' cabin, Optimus met up with Ratchet and co there. Ventus dropped the bomb that he knew how to purify worlds, which left Ratchet a gibbering incredibly excited mess. Afterwards, Optimus and Ratchet escorted Ventus and Eve to a Garden hot dog grill out, before heading back home. After this, a mysterious ship smashed into the flotilla, leaving one of the other ships significantly damaged. Realizing this, Optimus brought along his jetpack Ratchet had designed for him, and the two sped off, with Ravage in tow, to the flotilla. Optimus zipped along in outerspace, successfully rescuing those who hadn't perished in the explosion or from lack of air, and Ratchet repaired/healed them, before taking the rescued civilians off to a medical facility. Ravage, in the meantime, found himself in the middle of a fight between Shadow, Rayquaza, and Rose Shepard, the commander of the ship. Thankfully, Optimus used Ravage's speakers to help dispel the violence, though a Turian named Saren tried to incite them again. Optimus essentially told him to piss off before telling Rose that all of the Flotilla's medical facilities would be available for her own troops, and then left. Then, an odd silver jet appeared in the Tower of Twilight. Said silver jet flew into the Wing of Daybreak and annihilated a major police station there, leaving two small objects. Optimus and Ratchet investigated this soon after, and found a shard of Dark Energon- and a holographic message from Megatron. The shard of Dark Energon had a shard of Ore-13 in the center of it, and as Megatron explained, had been given to all of his troops. Realizing the severity of this, Optimus called up several other people he and his Autobots had met through out his travels in the multiverse, including Nanoha Takamachi, Ventus, Hawke, Garrus, and Jin. The strategy was simple- Garrus would lead a team with Bolem, Ravage, and Jin out to the Wing of Nightfall, Ironhide would lead another team into one part of the Wing of Daybreak, Arcee would lead a third into a different part of the Wing of Daybreak. Optimus and Ratchet stayed behind for the moment to prepare his Powermaster upgrade, only to receive a call from Megatron with him saying the prime only prolonged his troops slaughter, and ominously noted he had something special in mind for the humans. Disturbed as to what this was, Optimus left the Ark, leaving Ratchet behind to procure a shard of Ore-13 from the powerful Dark-13. As Optimus landed in the Wing of Daybreak, jetpack, new cannons, and all, he realized that Ravage had hitched a ride with him as well. Optimus didn't have time to berate the cassette for disobeying orders, however. Megatron crashed down in front of them at that very moment. The two began to tussle. It became quickly apparent Megatron had far exceeded his own limits and Optimus' current power, and easily demolished the Prime, even with his new upgrades. Megatron stood over him, gloating about how he had convinced some of the Shy Guys to ally with him, how his power had exceeded his old limits, and other various bits of information. Only Ravage intervening saved the Prime's life. In the meantime, Arcee's team dealt with Starscream and Skywarp fairly easily, Bumblebee finishing the latter by shoving the seeker's weapon through his chest. Thanks to a combination of Ironhide, Grimlock, and Swoop brawling with Brawl, Reisen pinning the Combaticon down, and a finisher move courtesy of Vita, Brawl was brought down as well. However, things went quickly bad. Megatron, having defeated Optimus and buried Ravage in rubble, tossed Optimus towards Arcee's group, and after a little banter went to work quickly dispatching the entire group, paralyzing most of them like he did to Optimus. After successfully capturing and hanging up Arcee's group on a nearby wall via stasis cuffs, Optimus woke up from stasis. After Megatron screamed obscenities at Nanoha about what happened between him and Optimus and how it "corrupted" the Prime, Arcee snapped and intervened...and was promptly freed and brutally wounded for it, losing an optic from Rising Heart smashing through it and having a massive chest wound from Megatron's mighty sword. Afterwards, Megatron revealed he had a shard of Dark Energon with him as well, and shoved it into Nanoha's chest. Optimus begged him to leave the humans out of this before Megatron noted that he had brought them into this in the first place. After this, Optimus determined the only reason he hadn't killed Megatron before was because of their former kinship, and determined that if he got out of his bonds, Megatron would die. Around this time, Ratchet, with a shard of Ore-13 recovered from a spare shard of Dark-13 in tow, turned the corner and realized with horror what Megatron just had in mind. Starscream took an opportunity to creep up to Ventus, which enraged Megatron and sent the seeker smashing into a wall. Taking his opportunity, Ratchet freed Optimus from his cuffs, and jabbed the shard of Ore-13 into his systems, temporarily disorienting the Prime. At this moment, Megatron yanked both Bumblebee and Ventus off of the wall, holding his fusion canon at both of them. Frantic, and knowing that the Ore-13 wouldn't be affecting Optimus systems for a few more precious seconds, Ratchet attacked Megatron, slamming his medical chainsaw into his right optic. Furious, Megatron yanked the chainsaw out and slammed Ratchet into the wall, his massive hand squeezing the medic's spark. Bumblebee took his opportunity to free Ventus, which was just in time for Optimus to stab Megatron through his chest with his mighty axe. As Ratchet slid to the ground in temporary stasis, Optimus used the axe to toss Megatron far far away from the assembled troops. Bumblebee quickly got to work, freeing all of the captive fighters. Starscream, realizing what was going on, took his opportunity to flee the fight. Ratchet also woke up, and realizing Arcee's spark was about to fade, frantically got to work alongside Bumblebee, ignoring his own gaping chest wound for the time being. As this was happening, Ratchet caught Ventus purifying Nanoha of her dark energon affliction, and realized his own work on the same matter that he researched for thousands of years had been outdone by a boy in approximately 5 seconds. In the meantime, Megatron pushed himself back up and charged Optimus with his flail. Optimus countered with one mighty jet powered swing of his axe, severing Megatron's left arm from his body as well as destroying the flail. The axe was stuck in the ground afterwards, and Megatron advanced yet again. This time, Optimus countered him with a jet powered kick, and transformed and rammed into the Decepticon before transforming yet again. His hand around Megatron's throat, Optimus tossed him into the air and stuck him with a grenade. Remotely detonating it, Megatron's chest armor was destroyed, and the leader was sent crashing to the ground with no signs of getting up. In the meantime, Ratchet and Bumblebee successfully saved Arcee, though barely, and the remaining group exchanged speculations about whether or not Megatron would die. After the two former friends exchanged last words, Optimus executed the gladiator and walked away in disgust. Around this time, Ironhide and his gang rolled back with his own troops. The veteran noted the stasis cuffs scattered about, and questioned Optimus about it. Optimus dismissed it for the time being, though soon after Ironhide revealed that they had fought the mighty gesalt Bruticus, as well as the fact that Swoop had been crushed by a falling building. While Optimus' rage silently built, Ratchet and Ironhide began bickering over what had just been revealed. Optimus vanished during this time, his tire tracks revealing he headed off towards the Main Tower. Arriving in the Main Tower, after tearing apart a Vehicon blockade, Optimus caught Michael Wilson fighting off what seemed to be the whole Vehicon army. The Prime supported him by launching a single grenade, one that vaporized a whole section of the swarm. Working his way in, Optimus and the President found themselves back to back against the entire remaining Vehicon force. The Vehicons hardly stood a chance against the furious Prime and the President, and were sent scrambling for a retreat. Not long after, a massive explosion rocked the moon, sending streams of sparkling white and red fire across the skies of the moon. Optimus eyed the light show for only a moment, before intoning that this whole nightmare was finally over. Afterwards, Optimus linked up with Hawke and Nanoha to successfully register their new faction, the Lunar Shield. Soon after, the Ark became a bustling hub of activiy for the young faction, and not long after Optimus and Ratchet visited the other ARK to put the final touches on getting their Ark space borne once more- via a combination of artifical chaos emeralds and a prototype transwarp drive. While Cream and Ratchet put the finishing touches on this combination, Optimus and Tails shared a heartfelt conversation about leadership during this time, though what specificly was shared is unknown. Optimus organized a faction meeting not long after, though what was discussed is currently unknown. Afterwards, Aqua came onto the Ark, wounded from a fight with Soundwave . Ironhide mentioned that Optimus had a grudge with the communications officer during this. Not long after, Optimus started the first meeting of the Lunar Shield. After this, a call was sent out to members of the multiverse to build a massive multiversal hospital, out of new material and pieces of the old Sanctuary. Optimus and several members of the Lunar Shield showed up, as well as Paula from the Garden, alongside a ton of students and resources from the school. The current results of this incredible undertaking are unknown. Rumors began to circulate around the tower about a group of bomb-ombs/piranha plants breaking out and attacking residents of the tower, and not long after Optimus, Ironhide, and Grimlock swung on by and tore apart the horde in short order. Afterwards, Optimus and Ratchet interacted with Sabrina and a little blonde robot, before heading back to the Ark. For a time, Optimus remained in the background, focusing his efforts in administrating for the Shield- which lasted even until the three factions, the Altrustic Valorians, the Multiverse Garden, and the Lunar Shield, formed the Celestial Guardians. Sometime after this, Ultra Magnus came back online, and the Wreckers- the elite spec ops wing of the Autobots (and the Shield) received their first mission- to reclaim a cybertronian lost in the Desert Resort in Unova. After fighting off a few pokemon- including a mutated Flygon in an abandoned Team Plasma lab- the group rescued Rung, a psychologist from another version of the Transformers universe. They also received information about Unova's plight, and Ultra Magnus quickly reorganized a team- including Hilda, Saber, Connor, and Ancel- to return and throw out Team Plasma. Meeting up with Hilbert along the way, the squad took out Team Plasma's castle, defeated Ghetsis, and recovered the prisoners held there, N, and the two legendary dragons (who were controlled by Ghetsis). Percepter met up with the Wreckers in the meantime, saving Ultra Magnus from the jaws of Ghetsis' Hydreigon with Ravage and Marlon (with his Jellicent). During this time, Bumblebee and Smokescreen went to the moon to discover the source of some mysterious deaths. With the help of an angel named Rathelas, the trio destroyed the Combaticons and the Model W that had revived them. In the meantime, Arcee went to the Madshroom Kingom with Ventus and Terra to help save the kingdom and rescue Aqua and Lucca , who had been lost there for a while. Afterwards, the group settled down some. With Ultra Magnus out of comission, the task of putting Unova back on its feet (on the Shield's side) fell onto Wheeljack. Optimus, Perceptor, and Bulkhead debriefed the group standing that had saved Unova, and the former of the trio helped throw a party to celebrate- where Hilbert managed to meet up with a nice little lady named Aile. The group focused their efforts around the moon during this small time period, though Ultra Magnus, Perceptor, and Bulkhead assisted with DK Island (alongside Nami) to help protect it from a storm. While this unfolded, Wheeljack and Nightbeat assisted Hilda and Aile in recovering their brother/boyfriend from the clutches of his dad (and Sigma). Wheeljack managed to handle both Aile and Hilda's emotions well enough to save the day (with some help from Bumblebee and Smokescreen in the end). Not long after this, the Wreckers boarded Omega Supreme (with Nami, Connor, and Momohime in tow) to help fight the powerful Sol Empire in Mundis Crystalis. Not long after this, the group fought off the claw from a Shield prison where Laserbeak was held (though the little cassette was saved in the process), was reunited with Prowl (their resident prick and tactician) and Optimus and Prowl attended a meeting with mysterious Valorian visitors from another multiverse.... Powers and Capabilities Optimus is quite powerful physically, even for normal Cybertronians. He rarely uses it in combat unless he gets pushed into a corner however. His main offense weapons are his signature axe and an Ion Blaster, a Cybertronian sub machine gun turned rifle. He also has a Magma Frag Launcher, but it is rarely used in favor of the aforemention Ion Blaster. He also has an EMP Shotgun and can put most of his opponents abilities on lockdown with a burst of energy. He has the skill of Warcry, which allows him to boost one soldier's stats temporarily, however it doesn't affect all men in the area like it used to on Cybertron. Optimus also boasts the Matrix of Leadership, a powerful artifact granted to him by the Core of Cybertron. How this can boost his powers is currently unknown, but anyone that can sense powers or light can tell it holds part of the power of Primus in itself. Optimus can use his new alt form, a semi truck cab, to ram opponents, but it currently lacks missle launching capabilities. For those interested, Optimus' followers are listed in the Lunar Shield Followers/NPCs section Quotes "Autobots, transform and roll out!"- Again, about every Optimus in existence. "We will stay. We will fight. And we will win" Optimus's response to Megatron's "leave or be destroyed" "This is really bad, isn't it?" "Bumblebee, we're in a prison complex with hundreds of Decepticons trying to kill us" "...So it's really bad?" "It's purely a matter of...perspective" - Bumblebee and Optimus discuss the finer points of being in Kaon "Always knew you had it in you Optimus" -Ironhide after Optimus took (temporary) command of the Autobots "I don't know, Wylfred, your hormone levels indicate you think otherwise of that dress. And as for you, young "lady", your hormone levels indicate you wish to mate with the boy!" - Ratchet trolling Wylfred and Ailyth "It was not one single thing. You just proved there could never be peace anywhere while you still function, and for my troops and friends I cannot allow you to live any longer." -Optimus to Megatron before executing the latter. Trivia *This Optimus is currently one of the two Optimuses in the animated contunities (G1/Beast Wars, RiD, Unicron Trilogy, Movie Trilogy, Animated, and Prime) to not have died (the other being Robots in Disguise) Admittingly, he's only been in a video game and a book and his show is only 24 episodes in, so time will tell. (as of this edit he could have very well been killed at the end of episode 24 STAY TUNED) He's still alive but...not exactly well. (update for 2014: he died in predacons rising, lol) *This is one of the two Optimus that have spent extended periods of time in their Cybertronian forms- the other being War Within Optimus from the G1 comics *Yes, Ratchet's quote towards Wyl and Ailyth was inspired by the movie incarnation observing Sam's hormone levels. *While this Optimus is specifically from WFC, the RPer takes a lot of cues from other aspects of the Aligned continuity family, such as Exodus and Prime. The RPer states that "this Optimus is essentially from WFC, but with storyline elements that agree with WFC from Exodus in place as well." The only real influence Prime has on Optimus and co is their "earth" mode bodies- and on a few of Optimus' followers. *Optimus and co are smaller in the Multiverse to make RPing/fighting with them easier- Optimus himself comes in around 16 feet, while Grimlock towers above the rest of the Autobots at around 20 feet or so See also * Link External links * Ark Crash Site (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters